quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Nimah Amin
|home: = Dearborn, Michigan|gender: = Female|hair_color: = Dark Brown|eye_color: = Brown|relatives: = *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Raina Amin (twin sister)|affiliation = *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Citizens Liberation Front (formerly)|allies = *Raina Amin *Alex Parrish *Shelby Wyatt *Miranda Shaw *Ryan Booth *Brandon Fletcher *Danny *Iris Chang *Dayana Mampasi *Matthew Keyes *Harry Doyle *Clay Haas *Caleb Haas *Claire Haas *Owen Hall *Felix Cordova *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *León Velez † *Angie Reynolds † *Jason Bowling †|enemies: = *Hamza Kouri *Derrick *Lydia Hall † *Liam O'Connor † *Elias Harper † *Henry Roarke †|portrayed_by: = Yasmine Al Massri|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = RESISTANCE|occupation = *Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force *FBI agent *Former NAT at Quantico}} , in the present day, is a former NAT at Quantico. Unlike her sister, she does not wear the hijab. After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. She is portrayed by Yasmine Al Massri. Character Biography Nimah Amin is seen at first as a conservative Muslim who keeps her private life behind closed doors. She has a twin sister, Raina Amin. They masquerade as one person, secretly switching positions. After they are revealed as two people, it is seen Nimah does not wear the hijab (headscarf) and is less religious than Raina. But Nimah had to wear the hijab to match her sister's appearance and keep up the act. She has a deep love for America but is constantly being profiled and mistreated as a result of her religion. Naturally, this becomes increasingly frustrating and Nimah has learned to respond by isolating herself. Aloof and secretive, she often appears disinterested and mysterious to others. Has she become tired of loving a country that doesn't trust her? This could explain why she is much harder on herself than others and is constantly determined to reach her impossibly high standards. She might be considered confrontational but never guilty of cowardice. She is observant, analytical and extremely adverse to being manipulated. Personally recruited by FBI training director, Miranda, is she hiding bigger secrets from Alex Parrish and the rest of her classmates at Quantico? Description Nimah, began as an FBI recruit at Quantico, as part of a covert project sanctioned by former Assistant Director, Miranda Shaw. Her sister, Raina Amin was also recruited and the twins were told to often swap places, in order to maintain cover at the academy. During their training days, Nimah had to don a hijab to pose as Raina; as she normally doesn't wear it. Eventually, the two sisters were finally revealed to the rest of the recruits after Simon Asher blew their cover. It was later revealed that Raina and Simon had romantic feelings for each other. Initially, she did not trust Simon and her suspicions were later confirmed during an exercise at the training facility. When she uncovered his past role in the Israeli Defense Forces, she found out that he was responsible for luring vulnerable women into interrogations. In addition, she further uncovered information about Simon's army general, who turned rogue and committed a series of physical assault against female victims. After exposing his secrets to the entire class, Simon is later kicked out of the training facility and then goes back to working for an IT company. Sometime later, the sisters became FBI agents after graduating from Quantico in Yes. After graduating from Quantico, the twins are assigned by Miranda Shaw and Susan Coombs to infiltrate an Islamic terrorist cell led by Hamza Kouri. Months later, the Grand Central bombing occurred, killing 132 people in the process. Initially, Alex Parrish was believed to be the perpetrator behind the terrorist attack. However, Caleb Haas, Alex, and Simon later discovered that one of the twins was at the terminal station, two days before the explosion. It was later revealed that Nimah was the one who visited the station, two days prior to the attack, having received a word that the terror cell was planning to detonate an American landmark in New York. After Nimah explained the details of her mission to Alex, Simon, Ryan Booth, and Shelby Wyatt, Alex and Ryan rescue Raina as the FBI apprehends Shelby, Simon, and members of the terror cell. After being freed from FBI custody, Nimah and Raina are enlisted by Caleb, Shelby, Elias Harper, and Simon to help locate Alex and Ryan, who disappeared from the FBI. Eventually, Alex proves her innocence to the FBI and then her, Alex, Simon and Natalie Vasquez later unmasked Elias as the person who bombed Grand Central. Although Elias confessed that he played a role in the attack, he later revealed that an unknown individual threatened to have him incarcerated in a prison if he did not comply with his/her orders. Moments after Elias commits suicide, the FBI Command Center explodes which kills 32 additional FBI agents, including Clayton Haas. Three months after the Command Center bombing, Nimah was assigned to work for the FBI field office in New York alongside Alex, Ryan Booth, Miranda Shaw, and Natalie Vasquez. Ryan, suspicious of Alex, later enlisted Nimah's help to locate Alex after being confronted by her the night before. Days later, Nimah, Raina, Alex, Ryan, Shelby, Caleb, Simon, Will, and Miranda realized that Liam was the mastermind terrorist who blackmailed Elias and killed Clayton Haas, Natalie Vasquez, and Drew Perales. After Alex and Ryan kill Liam at the FBI Academy, Simon takes the nuke away from the land and eventually perishes during the explosion. Months later, it was revealed that Nimah went back to working for the FBI. During a dinner conversation. Shelby mentioned to Alex and Ryan that Nimah was successful in busting a cartel in Arizona. Sometime later, Nimah and Shelby are ordered by Miranda Shaw and CIA Director Matthew Keyes to be Alex's and Ryan's handlers during their undercover operation at The Farm. The operation was to uncover the identities of the members of the AIC, a rogue faction within the CIA who were recruited potential recruits at the CIA's training facility. However, Alex fails her undercover FBI mission and instead, stays at the Farm to complete her training. Meanwhile, Shelby goes undercover and starts a romance with one CIA recruit, León Velez. During the mission, it was revealed that Ryan was supposedly recruited to the rogue group and was ordered to kill an innocent bystander along with León and Dayana Mampasi. Ryan later discovers, however, that the group was simply a CIA black ops division and not a rogue group. Because Ryan and Alex failed to uncover the group of rogue insurgents within the Agency, Miranda ends the investigation. Between the past events of EPICSHELTER and present events of Kudove, it was assumed that Miranda joined a CIA terrorist group called the Citizens Liberation Front. It was later revealed that Miranda joined the group to counter the AIC, which did in fact exist. Miranda also had Nimah go undercover with the terrorist group as part of an FBI operation. During the 2018 Hostage Crisis, Nimah revealed her reasons for joining the group to her sister. After the Islamic Front took credit for the 2018 Hostage Crisis, Nimah was pardoned for her actions and she later joined the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force. However, she later uncovered the real reasons as to why she was added to the task force. Shortly after, she mentioned to Raina to take her position after her sister was suspected of a bombing attack in Ohio. While she was incarcerated at a prison, Raina posed as her, in order to continue her mission to take down The Collaborators, who were the hidden culprits behind the crisis. Later, her sister, Raina offered to surrender herself to the authorities, whilst members of the task force were attempting to take down The Collaborators. Weeks later, the team successfully exposed the dealings of the former President, Henry Roarke with the Russian Federal Security Service and subsequently, his connection with the other members of The Collaborators. After their success and the death of the President, the Amin sisters were released from federal prison and they pardoned for their earlier arrests. Trivia * The name Nimah Amin is a palindrome, which is a word or phrase that reads the same backward and forwards. * She is Arab-American. ** In Guilty, Nimah revealed that she and Raina grew up in Lebanon during the civil war. *** She can speak and understand Arabic. * Unlike her sister, Nimah is less religious and doesn’t wear the hijab * In Clear, her Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that she is a commander type. * After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. * As revealed in Go, Nimah and Raina infiltrated Hamza Kouri's terrorist cell shortly after graduating from Quantico. * In Kudove, Shelby mentioned that she busted a cartel in Arizona. * In ODENVY, she is revealed to be a member of the terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front. ** She joined the group because Miranda Shaw told her that the CLF wanted to stop the AIC. In the past timeline, at the Farm, it was revealed that Nimah and Shelby were Alex and Ryan's handlers, trying to help them investigate the rogue faction inside the CIA. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Nimah becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the 2018 Hostage Crisis in New York. The task force also includes the following members; Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Nimah's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Nimah had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. * In ODYOKE, Nimah decided to masquerade as Raina, going into a federal prison, after Raina was considered the main suspect in the terrorist attack at the Gallow Green shopping center in Beavercreek, Ohio. ** She mentioned to Raina that she deserved to be locked up after joining the CLF during the 2018 Hostage Crisis. * In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that both Nimah and Raina were released from federal prison, after the death of President Roarke. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:CLF Associates Category:Former Main Characters Category:Former Terrorists Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis Category:Former FBI Recruits